


Exquisite Pain

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry has a rather kinky side to himself, Len loves to indulge him, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Spanking, Trust, kind of dominance/submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry trusts Len and he knows that his lover knows exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palpablenotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palpablenotion/gifts), [ladyofpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpride/gifts).



> This is for my lovely two betas, ladyofpride and palpablenotion! :)
> 
> I just hope it is not too kinky for their taste...

* * *

“You smell good,” Len murmurs against his neck and inhales once more, nose deeply buried in Barry’s hair. “So fucking good. ‘m not sure whether I wanna fuck you or eat you.”

Barry chuckles, enjoying the heaviness of Len’s body laying on his back and the feeling of him being so close. They are both naked but even with their clothes still on it would have been next to impossible not to feel the other man’s hard erection pressing up against his ass – Barry’s own is firmly tugged between his abdomen and the soft mattress.

“You wouldn’t eat me,” Barry smiles into the pillow he is resting on. “You’re a vegetarian, remember?”

He jumps slightly when Len nips the crook of his neck, not painfully so but hard enough to send a jolt of heat to his loins. A soft groan escapes his lips and he pushes his hips a bit back, which in turn gets him a similar response from his partner.

“I could make an exception for you,” Len suggests before he brushes his lips over the spot of skin he has just tasted. It is such a tender thing to do, so much so that Barry feels a familiar warmth spread through his chest once again, a fondness for the other man that nearly hurts in its intensity. “You’d be worth it, baby.”

“You are being silly,” chuckles Barry and turns his head, so that his cheek is pressed into the pillow and he can glance over his shoulder to meet Len’s eyes. He gives him a soft smile and lifts his right arm a bit to place his hand on the other man’s hip. His thumb starts to caress the skin above Len’s hipbone and they just watch each other quietly.

Barry feels content. Right here, right now, he is the happiest person in the world. It is a marvellous and so very humbling feeling that it scares him a bit.

“I love you,” he says and means it with all his heart, with all that he is.

Len kisses his neck again, then his cheek and then his temple. His lips are soft and warm and so very tender.

“I love you,” Barry repeats, more quietly, and closes his eyes when Len finally starts to move so that he is no longer resting on him. He lets himself be guided into rising his hips, ending up on his knees, and moves his arms so that he can rest his head on them.

A slight shudder goes through him when Len cups his left buttock, just holding it for a second, and Barry makes a small protesting sound because he doesn’t want to be patient right now. Len’s deep and very familiar chuckle causes him to shudder again before he jumps in surprise when the other man slaps his buttock, hard enough for it to leave a burning but not really painful sensation behind.

Barry groans in response and presses his face against his crossed arms while at the same time pressing his ass further up, offering it to Len.

Another slap follows, a slightly harder one, and it goes straight to his loins, to his already leaking dick that is nearly resting against his abdomen. He whines softly and his face grows hot when he realizes what he has to sound like.

The next slap is expected but still somehow manages to catch him off-guard.

“Lenny,” Barry hisses and he isn’t sure what he is asking for. He wants Len’s big cock in him, he wants to feel how it spreads and fills him, makes them fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, but at the same time he wants him to go on like this. He wants more of this exquisite pain that makes his own erection weep.

There is nobody else who can make him feel like this – so damn alive and content.

The next slap is hard enough that it really hurts and he cries out in surprise but not in protest and the other man’s name slips again over his lips, like plea and a prayer at the same time.

Another slap, even harder – enough so that the burn on his soft skin would be too much if it weren’t for the heat in his loins –, and Barry buckles back, suddenly desperate to feel Len inside him.

“Lenny,” he whines, close to tears because there are too many emotions assaulting him right now and the arousal is nearly too much, nearly smothering.

Len makes a soothing sound and starts to caress his abused buttock.

“I will take care of you, baby,” he says and Barry believes him because he always does.

Len reaches over him to the bedside table to grab the lube, pressing his own hard cock in the cleft of Barry’s buttocks, which coaxes another groan out of him, one that sounds nearly pained. The other man pauses for a moment, letting his erection rest pressing against the sensitive ring of muscles it would soon invade, before grinding slightly against it.

“Please,” Barry can’t take much more, he need Len inside him so badly. He needs him, he just needs him, all of him but especially his hard and big cock right _now_!

“Please,” he repeats urgently and shudders when his lover leans down to kiss his shoulder, pressing his hot chest against Barry’s hot back and it is just perfect and still not enough. “Lenny, _please_!”

“Okay,” murmurs Len against the back of his neck before nipping on his sensitive skin there once more, which causes Barry to cry out and push himself up, against the contact. The other man’s hand presses him down again and he complies – right now he would do anything Len tells him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Barry hears him say a moment later but hardly pays attention to it because of the big callous finger in him and there is nothing he wants to concentrate on but it. On how it stretches him, nearly painfully so because Len did not use enough lube, exactly the way Barry likes it.

“You want me to fuck you?” asks Len, voice heavy and rough from his own arousal. “You want me to fuck you into your mattress till you can’t take it anymore? Till you start _begging_ me to stop?”

“Yes,” Barry utters desperately, moving back against the fingers – three now – and they are nearly too much, nearly too painful in how Len doesn’t give his body enough time to adjust, and it is so damn perfect. “Yes, _please_.”

A hard slap causes him to cry out again, a bit in surprise but mostly in need. Another one follows, even harder and more painful, and Barry nearly comes right then.

“No,” Len sounds harsh all of a sudden, there is warning quality to his voice and Barry can only shiver in response and give a meek whine. “You are not coming before I tell you to. Do you understand me?”

Barry whimpers and cries out once more when another slap hits his already abused flesh.

“Do you understand me?!” hisses Len and pinches his right buttock painfully.

“Yes! I’m _sorry_ , yes!”

“Good,” Len sounds satisfied and for a couple of seconds he caresses the spot of flesh he has just abused with his thumb in this tender way of his that causes Barry’s eyes to burn. “I will take good care of you, baby. I always do, don’t I?”

“Yes,” Barry agrees and groans when Len presses his fingers hard against his prostate, causing his cock to weep some more drops of pre-cum.

For the next minutes – which feel like an _eternity_ , even though is not connected to the speed force – Len works him again and again to the edge of climax and Barry has to fight not to be pushed over it, which is so damn hard, torturously so and nearly too much but the other man knows him, helps him when it is getting to much by slowing down or increasing the pain to a level that is no longer arousing.

“P-please,” Barry whines, close to tears of frustration. His body is drenched in sweat, he feels too hot, his skin too tight, and his muscles are shaking from the sheer effort to keep himself in check.

“Not yet,” Len sounds so damn calm and he picks the pace of his fingers up again, assaulting his prostate with more force once again, which in turn causes Barry to shudder and whimper. “You look like you are enjoying yourself, maybe we’ll keep this up the whole night.”

Barry’s horrified protest dies on his lips when Len gabs his testicles and gives them a slight squeeze before he pulls them away from his body. It causes a sharp pain to flash through him and he instinctively wants to move back with them but the fingers in his ass press firmly in the opposite direction, hard enough against it prostate that it hurts and Barry is caught in-between.

“You don’t wanna come by accident, do you?” The smirk is audible in Len’s voice and if Barry weren’t too overwhelmed by what he is currently forced to deal with, he would curse him for always having to be such a prick at the worst possible moments.

For a long moment, Barry is kept in this uncomfortable position, fingers pressed deep into his ass, his balls pulled back painfully and while it is a bit intense, it is nothing he can’t deal with. Then, Len pulls his hand further back while digging his fingers deeper into his prostate and suddenly it is too much.

“Stop! _Stop_ , Len,” Barry digs his own fingers into the pillow beneath him, his knuckles are turning white, and he tries to breathe through the pain. “Stop, _please_!”

Len keeps this torturous grip on him for another long moment before he finally does as asked. Barry is left shaking with his breath too quick and shallow and he can feel hot tears on his cheeks. He doesn’t even bother to stop the sob, he feels too exhausted to really care and Len has seen him like this before, anyway.

The finger are pulled out of him, his testicles are released and while most of the pain is gone, it leaves him feeling hollow and _alone_.

“It’s okay,” Len starts to rub his lover back in a soothing manner. “It’s okay, you did great, baby.”

Barry shudders when his lover kisses his abused buttock and can’t stop it when another sob escapes him.

“Was it too much?” There is concern in the other man’s voice, it is an honest question and Barry isn’t sure how to answer.

“You have to use the safe-word if you don’t like it, Barry,” Len doesn’t sound angry but concerned and slightly guilty. “I don’t want to hurt you, this is not about-”

“N-no,” Barry interjects, starting to feel a bit more like himself again, “It was good, just… intense. I was just a bit caught off-guard.”

He glances back to his lover and meets his eyes. “I trust you, Lenny, I know you won’t hurt me and you didn’t.”

The frustration wanes from Len’s face and is replaces by a familiar fondness. Barry shudders when the hand on his lower back moves to his buttock once more and he half expects – half _hopes_ – that another slap would follow.

It doesn’t, though.

“You want to come, baby?” Len’s voice is low and deep and Barry is so turned on right now that he is certain he could climax alone from _listening_ to the other man for just a bit longer.

“Please,” he nearly whines and his cheeks heat up when Len chuckles in response.

Any trace of pain is gone from the way Len touches him now. Barry knows that he is still feeling a bit guilty and worried that he overdid it before and while it is reassuring that his lover is this mindful, it is also a bit disappointing.

He is stretched enough that Len’s cock can slip into him without much more preparation and the following exquisite feeling of fullness and closeness is enough to let him forget about any lingering discomfort. His whole world is reduced to this wonderful man behind him and how he starts to move his hips, slow and tentative at first, before it quickly grows into a deliciously hard assault of his prostate once more.

The feeling of Len’s balls slapping against him, his firm – but still not firm enough – grip on his hips and how his own ring of muscle desperately trying to keep a grip on the tick shaft that is moving into him like a piston, is enough that it hardly takes more than a minute before Barry is close to his climax again.

“May I come?” he asks and he sounds out of breath and so damn close.

“Not yet,” Len’s voice is rough again as is his chuckle when Barry whines in frustration of being denied his release once more.

“Please,” Barry tries again because there is _no way_ that he could keep it together for much longer. He is so close, he can nearly _taste_ it.

“No,” Len picks his tempo up and his grip finally grows firmer, enough so that it finally _hurts_.

“L-Lenny, please, please! I can’t-“

“Not yet,” his lover sound harsh again and Barry cries out in frustration and desperation because he can feel how his balls start to move up towards his body and how his muscles start to tense up in preparation for his upcoming orgasm.

“Len, please! Please! _Please_!”

He doesn’t want to disobey him or let his body do so but there is not much he can do about it anymore. The need to finally come has been eating away at him for too long by now and all his will-power wouldn’t stop what is just inevitable.

The notion of disappointing Len is _awful_ , though…

Then, Len leans over him, so that he can reach his hand around his chest and Barry knows what he going to do and he just loves – _loves, loves,_ _LOVES_ – him for it.

“Ask again,” the other man says in a raspy deep voice and Barry does, he nearly sobs the question.

“ _Please_ , may I come?”

“You may,” Len’s finger pinch his left nipple at the same time and the orgasm that hits Barry is crashing down on him like an immense wave, making it impossible to breath, to think, to do anything else but _feel_.

It is amazing and _exhilarating_ and Len keeps fucking him through it, which makes it only more intense, so much so that Barry groans into his pillow before biting down on it while one nearly painful shiver after another wrecks his body. He knows that he would say something stupid – like asking Len to _stop_ – should he give himself the possibility to and Len would do something stupid – like _actually_ stopping.

Finally, when Barry is certain he can take no more, his partner gives him one last hard thrust before he grows still and a familiar warmth starts to fill his inside.

They stay like this for a long minute and before Len finally pulls out and lays down next to him. Barry feels empty and too exhausted to move at all and let himself be urged into a more comfortable position. He would probably have fallen asleep with his ass still up in the air and he will try to remember to thank Len for being so considerate by making him his favourite breakfast tomorrow.

Right now, he just wants to sleep, though.

Len’s arms sneak around him and he is pulled closer before the other man kisses his lips. He seems to know how tired he is as it is only a brief but still very sweet contact.

“I love you too,” Len tugs Barry’s head under his chin, so that he is resting on his chest.

“You too,” mumbles Barry groggily before he drifts off into a deep and restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> No idea how this happened. Seriously, I didn't even know I could write something as kinky as this.
> 
> Still, hope you liked it! ;)


End file.
